Nada es lo que parece
by inuzukatai
Summary: En un internado supuestamente para mejorar el comportamiento de los jóvenes, estos son torturados de mil formas inimaginables por sus profesores, llegando incluso a violaciones y asesinatos. Desesperados, los chicos intentarán escapar para salvarse.
1. El nuevo

Una intensa mirada azul se fijaba en una pequeña flor que había en medio del desierto, allí, desde la ventana de ese edificio en medio de la nada. Naruto no había conocido absolutamente nada del mundo exterior a esa cárcel, si es que se le podía llamar así, ya que era incluso peor. El chico miraba una y otra vez por la ventana y pensaba en cómo debía ser la vida fuera.

-¿Crees que algún día nos podremos ir de aquí…? –Preguntó una chica pelirrosa, aparentemente de diecisiete años, mirando por la ventana a su vez, aunque detrás de él. No era muy alta, incluso era bastante más baja que él.- Naruto… -Insistió después de aquella eterna media hora que intentaba hablar con su amigo.-

-No. –Contestó el chico rubio, secamente, mientras se giraba hacia ella. En efecto, él era bastante más alto, además de que tenía un cuerpo bastante más atlético que la chica. Tenía una cicatriz en el brazo a causa de los duros trabajos que mandaban hacer en aquel sitio, y aquella también era un causa de que tuviese un cuerpo bien formado.-

Los ojos azules del rubio se cruzaron con los verdes esmeralda de la chica y enseguida apartó la mirada. Entre las constantes peleas y el trabajo ya no podía más. Se acercó a su cama y se dejó caer sobre ella, haciéndose algo de daño por aquellos colchones que parecían piedras. La chica se acercó a la ventana y miró hacia otro lado, viendo al resto de compañeros de Naruto trabajando con picos y palas, aquello no era normal en pleno siglo XII… Suspiró y miró de nuevo al chico.

-No puedes estar peleándote siempre con esos tres, vais de mal en peor… No podéis seguir matándoos por el día libre, Naruto… -Y era así, los degenerados de sus profesores les hacían pelearse por un día libre, y siempre era la supervivencia del más fuerte, algo completamente salvaje.-

-Sakura… Prefiero que ellos trabajen a no estar yo ahí, además, estoy bien sin amigos, te tengo a ti. Y te recuerdo que tú también estás disfrutando del día libre, como yo… Y la forma de ganároslo las mujeres no es nada admirable. –Miró de reojo a la chica, pues ahora estaba de espaldas a ella y, lógicamente, aquello le afectó bastante.- Lo siento… -Dijo en un suspiro dando por finalizada la conversación.-

Poco después sus compañeros ya estaban ahí arriba, duchándose, y él en la cama, mirando al techo pensativo, hasta un pequeño golpe con los dedos índice y corazón le sacaron de sus pensamientos, seguidos de unas gotas frías sobre su cara, que caían del pelo de su compañero, que le había puesto la cara delante.

-¡Joder, Kankurou! –Gritó mirando al chico enfadado para después suspirar.- ¿Qué coño te pasa? –El otro rió escandalosamente al ver el bote del rubio, que se incorporó con un salto.-

-¿No te da lástima el nuevo? –Preguntó sentándose a su lado.- Le han zurrado de lo lindo en la pelea, está que no se entera donde lo han metido.

-Oye, nosotros estábamos igual, y ya lleva una semana… ¿Tiene un año menos que nosotros, no? No creo que sea retrasado, se dará cuenta que si quiere librarse del pico y la pala tiene que dar hostias. –Respondió impasible mirando al chico, tumbado en su cama, con hielo en el lado derecho de la frente.-

-No compares, es mas pequeño y lo meten con nosotros en vez de con los de su edad, y encima el pobre se ha llevado un buen golpe de Sasuke que lo ha dejado KO al instante. –Dijo en un suspiro sin dejar de mirar a la cama del chaval.-

-Sasuke es un aprovechado de mierda… ¿Por qué no hablas tú con él? Lleva una semana llevándose varias hostias al día, y parece que no quiere pelear…

-Normal… Se le ve de buena familia… ¿Qué coño hará aquí?

-De buena familia… Claro, como unos cuantos de los demás, incluyéndote a ti ¿No? –El otro se quedó en silencio.- Además, el chico sabe pelear, o si no es que tiene reflejos sobrenaturales, pero te puedo sacar su historia perfectamente. –Se aclaró la voz y sonrió con superioridad.- Este chaval es un pieza de los grandes, sus padres se hartaron de él y lo llevaron a un supuesto centro de rehabilitación para su comportamiento, por ello ahora se está haciendo el buenazo, para estar poco tiempo aquí, pero no sabe que una vez que entras…

-Das miedo. –Le cortó el otro.- ¿Y si no es así? –Se levantó por fin y caminó hasta el otro. Aun estaba con el hielo en la frente y tenía cara de desagrado, como un niño pequeño enfadado, aun así se notaba que era más joven que los demás, aunque fuese mas o menos de la misma altura.- Oye… ¿Estás bien? –Preguntó el castaño sentándose a su lado, el otro se giró dándole la espalda.-

-No. –Contestó el otro secamente y sin más.-

-Que sociable… -Dijo Kankurou en un suspiro.- Mira, no es que quiera venirte ahora de colega y todo el rollo, pero no puedes estar sin defenderte…

-Oye tío. –Dijo el rubio levantándose y caminando hasta él.- Has sido un cabrón y tus padres te han jodido pero a lo grande, pues no hace falta que ahora hagas de niño bueno, porque no te van a sacar, te van a maltratar cada puto día y van a hacer lo que les de la gana, y como no te defiendas todos los tíos que ves aquí te van a zurrar como nunca lo ha hecho nadie.

-¿Y tú que coño sabes de mi vida? –Preguntó el castaño incorporándose, a la defensiva.-

-Pues se lo que te he dicho ¿O a caso es mentira? –El otro se quedó en silencio un momento.- Bueno, no hace falta que me contestes… El que calla otorga. Vamos Kankurou, toca clase… -Dijo antes de salir de la habitación seguido del resto de sus compañeros menos uno, que aún estaba en la cama tumbado con dolor de cabeza.

Pasaron cinco minutos largos cuando un profesor entró en clase, tenía el pelo negro y largo, y una piel pálida y grisácea, era al primero que vio al llegar a ese sitio, esa bastante tenebroso y daba miedo solo su mirada.

-Kiba, te estamos esperando en clase, deberías venir… -Dijo imitando una voz amable.-

-Es que… Me encuentro un poco mal… Me duele mucho la cabeza y creo que tengo fiebre. –Se excusó poniendo su mano sobre el cacho de frente libre de hielo mientras ponía cara de cachorro degollado.-

-Sobrevivirás, vamos a clase. –La impaciencia se notaba cuando hablaba y eso al muchacho no le agradó.-

-Te he dicho que no voy, me encuentro mal y punto. –Esta vez simplemente se oponía dando el tema por zanjado.-

El profesor se acercó, lo agarró del pelo y lo estampó con fuerza contra la pared por el lado de la cara que tenía herido, el otro suspiró con un quejido y quedó inmovilizado, el mayor se acercó a su oído, provocando un escalofrío en el chico.

-Vas a venir a clase y punto, se ve que aun no sabes como funcionan aquí las cosas… -Susurró antes de soltarle con desprecio.- Vístete y ven, te espero.

El castaño comenzó a caminar al baño cuando el otro le paró y sonrió de una manera asquerosa y pícara.

-Te cambias delante de mí… -Su voz sonaba pícara y obsesiva.-

-Yo… -Negó con la cabeza, pero el otro se empezó a acercar.- Vale, vale… -Dijo con bastante desconfianza, se cambió lo más rápido que pudo mientras el moreno le miraba, como estudiando sus movimientos al cambiarse, eso le repugnaba.-

-Y ahora, vamos. –Dijo secamente, obligándolo a salir de la habitación de un empujón.- Por cierto… -Empezó ya caminando hacia clase.- El otro día te referiste a mí como Orochimaru… Como a partir de ahora no me llames Orochimaru-sensei serás castigado severamente, quedas advertido.

Al poco llegaron a clase y Kiba se sentó en su sitio, algo desorientado ¿Qué le habían hecho sus padres? Suspiró con angustia y se giró al oír algo parecido a una risa.

-¿Me quiere decir qué coño te resulta tan gracioso? –Preguntó a su compañero de mesa, un tal Uchiha Sasuke, al que por algún motivo Naruto y sus amigos odiaban más que a nadie.-

-Nada, es que te he dejado la frente mejor que como la tenías antes, enano. –Dijo en tono burlesco, mirándole desafínate.-

Kiba bufó con desinterés y miró a la pizarra… "Ahora haciendo como si fuese un profesor normal", pensó observando como Orochimaru escribía en la pizarra. Miró un momento a Sasuke, era alto, pero no más que él, llevaba el pelo de punta por la parte de atrás y dos largos mechones a los lados del rostro, comparado con su pelo rebelde y despeinado, era bastante extravagante.

-Inuzuka, ¿ves más interés en la cara de tu compañero que en mi clase? –Preguntó el ofendido profesor señalando al alumno con el trozo de tiza entre los dedos.-

-Ambas cosas son una mierda y tienen que ver con un agresor, pero… Al menos a su cara le puedo sacar defectos para luego descojonarme, pero de lo que escribe en la pizarra no entiendo una mierda… Y de tu cara… Pues qué decir, si todos los de aquí ya deben de estar hartos de verla… -Todo aquello le salió bastante fluido, lo dijo dando con el lápiz en la mesa, algo que demostraba nerviosismo, pero si era verdad que no iba a salir de allí, ¿qué mas daba?-

Kankurou se fijo en que Naruto sonrió levemente, supuso que sería porque había acertado con el chico, ya que definitivamente ese tipo de respuesta no eran de un buen chico.

-Muy bien. –Dijo el profesor sonriendo de aquella manera suya tan despreciable.- Ya veo que nos has tenido engañados a todos, sobretodo a los profesores… Y nosotros que creíamos que ibas a ser de los que… bueno, ya te darás cuenta en su momento. –Los nervios se apoderaron del resto de alumnos, al parecer había algo que el Inuzuka no sabía ¿es que aún había más novedades en ese maldito sitio dejado de la mano de Dios? Miró al techo y suspiró, lo que le esperaba…

Poco después sonó el timbre y Orochimaru no se había quedado contento, pero aun era pronto para "eso" y además ahora tenía clase con Hatake Kakashi, un profesor algo rarito, no quería quitarle a un alumno. El profesor de acercó al pupitre del Inuzuka, el cual estaba recostado sobre el pupitre, casi dormido; se acercó lentamente a su oído y sonrió…

-Esto no va a quedar así, tenlo por seguro… -Susurró lenta y maliciosamente, haciendo que un escalofrío recorriese el cuerpo del joven. Después de eso salió de clase, dando paso al otro profesor, aquel tal Hatake Kakashi.

Desde el primer momento a la mayoría de alumnos no les gustaba aquel profesor, llevaba media cara tapada, y su pelo plateado tenia una forma hacia su derecha un tanto… extraña.

Saludó a los alumnos cordialmente para, inmediatamente, comenzar su clase. Esta vez el Inuzuka estaba con alguien con el que mantuvo conversación, y es que Kankurou era mínimamente agradable.

-Bueno, como puedes comprobar este profesor es el que más pluma tiene, es ridículo... Aunque al parecer ya has conocido a Orochimaru, ese corte en la ceja solo te lo han podido hacer sus uñas… -El otro permaneció callado, le parecía una situación absurda.- Dime… ¿Sabes por qué te han puesto con los mayores? –Negó con la cabeza tras un suspiro.- Bueno, según lo que me has contado, Orochimaru ha sido "bueno" dentro de lo que cabe contigo, no sabes las cosas que nos han llegado a hacer, pero dentro de poco lo sabrás.

-Tío… Vaya ánimos. –Dijo sin ganas, dejando caer el lápiz.- O es que aquí os dan latigazos o es que sois unos nenazas…

-Lo de los látigos no es lo peor… -Dijo en su mundo, como si estuviese pensando en voz alta.- Lo peor es…

-Sabaku No Kankurou… ¿Quieres recibir doble ración esta vez? Si el nuevo habla con alguien, ese alguien ha de pagar por los dos… -Dijo aun escribiendo en la pizarra, sin tan siquiera girarse a mirarle.-

-Lo siento. –Contestó el otro sin más.- No se volverá a repetir.

-Eso espero… Y no quiero que ninguno de vosotros le joda la sorpresa a Inuzuka…

-Me llamo Kiba. –Le cortó el otro, ya cansado de las estupideces de aquel sitio.-

-¿Perdón? –Dijo el otro, a modo de no haber entendido sus palabras.-

-Te he dicho que me llamo Kiba, no Inuzuka. –Después de aquello notó como Naruto suspiró con una sonrisa, al parecer le recordaba a él cuando llegó.-

-Acompáñeme. –Dijo finalmente el peliplateado, abriendo la puerta de la clase y dejando paso al castaño, el cual se levantó y salió al pasillo.

Ya fuera de clase, lo cogió con fuerza del brazo y lo arrastró por todo el recinto hasta llegar a unas oscuras escaleras; empezaron a descender por ellas lentamente y al fin se encontraron con algo parecido a unas mazmorras, había diversas celdas con barrotes a los lados de un largo pasillo. Empezaron a caminar y pasaron dos celdas, en las cuales Kiba estaba seguro que había visto a alguien, pero no sabía quienes eran. Kakashi abrió la tercera y le obligó a entrar por la fuerza, el chico cayó de espaldas, emitiendo un ligero sonido a modo de queja.

-En un rato vendrá la persona más odiada por los alumnos… Bueno no, en realidad cuando empecemos con lo otro desearás volver a esto… Hasta luego. –Se despidió finalmente con la mano, simulando felicidad.-

Kiba se quedó mirando la celda ¿Qué era todo eso? ¿Es que estaban todos locos?

-¿Hola? –Preguntó a la celda contigua, esperando respuesta de aquella persona misteriosa.-

-Eres el nuevo de la clase de Naruto, ¿no? –Preguntó una voz femenina des de la otra celda.-

-Sí. Oye, esto debe de ser una broma, es imposible que nos estén haciendo esto… -Dijo incrédulo, a lo que la chica emitió un sonido que el no supo exactamente como interpretar.-

-¿Eso crees? –Dijo ella con gracia.- En tu celda, al final… Hay algo, míralo y dime si crees que esto es solo para meternos miedo…

Kiba se acercó al final de la celda y vio a alguien dormido, en el suelo, con heridas en el cuerpo y la piel horriblemente pálida… No, no estaba dormido.

Era una chica, seguramente un año mayor que él, era pelirroja y definitivamente llevaba ahí unos días muerta.

-Se llamaba Karin, murió hace tres días, intentó escapar…

El chico dio dos pasos hacia atrás, creyendo que eso solo era una horrible pesadilla de la que tenía que despertar cuanto antes, estaba aterrorizado, nunca había visto un cadáver, pero lo peor no era eso, si no acabar como ella.

Se oyó el sonido de alguien bajando, eso hizo que ambos jóvenes se desesperasen… Pasó por la primera celda y sonrió descaradamente, luego se paró un momento en el de la chica.

-Sakura-san… ¿Qué tal la estancia? ¿Estás cómoda? –Dijo riendo de aquella manera tan asquerosa, como Orochimaru, o peor.- Ah… Inuzuka Kiba, así que tú eres el que ha de ser castigado. –Se encogió de hombros mientras sonreía.- Bueno, ese es mi trabajo… -Entró en la celda y automáticamente el castaño retrocedió.- Tranquilo… No te voy a decir que no te haré daño, pero nada exagerado.

Era alto, con el pelo grisáceo y una coleta, llevaba gafas y parecía más joven que el resto del "claustro", si es que se le podía llamar así, y, por desgracia, tenía un látigo en su mano derecha.

-Será una broma… Por favor, ¿Pero es que estamos en la Edad Media o qué pasa? –Dijo incrédulo, mirando más el látigo que a aquel hombre.-


	2. Primeros problemas

-¡Y cien! –Gritó con fuerza el chico del pelo gris al dar el último latigazo. El castaño se mantuvo cerrando los ojos con todas sus fuerzas y, al notar que se había acabado, dejó escapar de su boca un fuerte suspiro, bastante desagradable.- ¡Maldita sea! –Se acercó a él, lo desató y lo puso contra la pared, levantándolo del cuello, el joven empezó a quedarse sin aire, comenzando a mover las piernas desesperadamente al notar que no podía respirar. No se esperaba morir en un sitio tan tétrico, nunca lo esperó.- ¡Grita como el jodido perro que eres!

Era un día fantástico, para todos menos para un joven de seis años, castaño, con su compañero canino correteando a su alrededor. Estaba sentado en las escaleras de la entrada del colegio, sus compañeros estaban en una reunión de padres y profesores, cada uno con sus respectivos padres, menos él; él estaba solo, solo con su fiel amigo, que se acercaba a lamerle la cara entusiasmadamente.

-Akamaru, déjalo, sabía que no iban a venir, ninguno de los dos… Siempre el trabajo va antes que yo. –Susurró desolado, intentando aguantarse las lágrimas. Entonces varios chicos algo mayores que él se acercaron.

-¡Eh! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Hoy tampoco han venido tus papas? Tú y tu estúpido perro estáis en mi sitio. –El castaño no hizo caso, solo giró la mirada.- ¡No pases de mí! ¿¡Te enteras! –Después de una monumental paliza le dejaron en el suelo, herido.- ¡Ja! Eres tan perro como ese estúpido animal, a ver si tus papis se preocupan un poco más por ti… -Dijo el que parecía el líder, marchándose seguido de los demás.

Sí, definitivamente él pensaba que iba a morir ahí, en aquella cárcel, con ese asqueroso olor a humedad y, para variar, solo, pero esta vez incluso sin su perro. Cuando notaba que perdía la conciencia se oyó una voz a lo lejos.

-¡Kabuto! ¡Lo vas a matar! –Y acto seguido cayó al suelo, empezó a toser con fuerza, intentando coger todo el aire que sus pulmones le permitían; miró hacia las rejas y vio una figura, no conseguía verla bien a causa de la oscuridad y que aun veía borroso, hasta que al final la distinguió. Era una joven rubia y de ojos azules, bastante guapa y además de su edad, pero… ¿Qué hacía de parte de ellos? Llevaba un uniforme de enfermera y una bandeja con comida.- Vete por favor, es hora de que coma. –Dijo mirando a Kabuto desafiantemente; este solo se limitó a salir y mirarme con odio.-

-Te aseguro que la próxima vez haré lo imposible para que grites maldito perro. –Sonrió descaradamente y se fue.-

-¿Estás bien? –Preguntó la chica desde detrás de la reja.- Tranquilo, voy a entrar y te voy a dejar la bandeja, además también te voy a curar, te ruego que no hagas ninguna tontería, por favor… -Se acercó y abrió la reja, enseguida Kiba se levantó y fue corriendo, poniéndola contra la pared y haciendo que la bandeja de comida el botiquín cayesen al suelo.-

-Déjame salir de aquí o te estrangulo, y no grites… -Susurró al oído de la rubia, la cual lo único que hacía era rogar que no la matase.-

De repente Kiba notó una fuerte descarga en el estómago que hizo que cayese al suelo, su cuerpo dio varios espasmos hasta perder el conocimiento.

Se despertó en la supuesta enfermería, abrió los ojos lentamente, pero los fluorescentes del techo le hicieron cerrarlos de nuevo con fuerza, volvió a abrirlos con cuidado y se encontró con la chica sentada en una silla, leyendo un cuaderno.

-Duermes mucho eh. –Dijo sin más.-

Kiba suspiró aliviado, no se lo podía creer, todo había sido un sueño, un sueño estúpido de chaval adolescente. Notó un dolor punzante en la espalda y soltó un quejido de dolor. No había sido un sueño…

-¿Por qué nos hacéis esto? –Preguntó fijando la mirada en los fluorescentes. Ella no contestó, solo siguió pasando hojas de aquella libreta. Kiba miró la habitación, era muy típico, una habitación pintada de blanco, daba un aire a un sitio que estaba bastante bien, menudo teatro. Había vendas y medicamentos, a parte de una silla, un ordenador y la camilla donde el chico estaba tumbado.- Vale, guay. –Se fijó en que tenía todo el torso vendado, y rezaba porque las heridas de la espalda no sangrasen de nuevo, suspiró y vio como por la puerta aparecía Kankurou.- ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

-La zorra traidora –Dijo mirando a la chica.- ha avisado de que te has despertado y como compi de pupitre me toca a mi venir a buscarte… -Dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Ella suspiró de una manera que parecía incluso dolorosa.-

-¿Zorra traidora? –Preguntó el Inuzuka arqueando una ceja.- ¿Es que antes iba con vosotros?

-Sí. –Dijo el otro.- Antes era una compañera… Antes era… -Este le miró dolorido y suspiró.-

-Venga, a clase. –Dijo ella haciendo un movimiento con la cabeza hacia la puerta.- Luego si llegáis tarde os tendré que curar, ponte la camiseta y vete.

-Vamos… -Dijo antes de salir de la pequeña habitación seguido de Kiba.- Ino antes era muy amiga mía, además, era tan alumna como tú o yo; un día decidimos hacer una huída de unas 10 personas, ella se negó y encima dio el chivatazo a cambio de que no le torturasen más y se quedó como enfermera del centro, a los demás nos torturaron las 24 horas seguidas… Ya llegamos. –Había sonado todo demasiado impasible, como si no hubiese sido importante para él.-

Tocaron a la puerta antes de entrar, ya que esta ya estaba abierta. El profesor sonrió alegremente y saludó con la mano, se trataba de Kakashi, para variar…

-Hola chicos, podéis sentaros, la clase de hoy va a ser… Divertida. –Dijo mirando a Kiba.-

Se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos y miraron al profesor.

-Bueno como todos sabéis tenemos un nuevo alumno y me parece que no hemos empezado con muy buen pie, lo mejor será preguntarle qué le han parecido sus compañeros, las instalaciones y sus profesores… Sal a la pizarra Inuzuka, por favor…

Kiba arqueó una ceja y luego suspiró a modo de derrota, fue a la pizarra y miró al resto de compañeros…

-Bueno, para ser sincero… Las instalaciones son más… ¿Cómo decirlo? Completas de lo que pensaba. –Se frotó suavemente el ojo y bostezó descaradamente.- En cuanto a mis compis… Solo he compartido momentos con dos, y una de ellos está encerrada en las mazmorras del sótano. –Kakashi rió en silencio.- En cuanto a los profesores… -Miró a Kakashi con asco y luego al frente, le hizo gracia que Kankurou negase lentamente con la cabeza.- se nota que os gustan mucho los niños, y con tal de dar disciplina fijo que haríais cualquier cosa… -Dijo sonriendo ampliamente. Kakashi rio y asintió, luego le mandó sentarse.-

-Muy bien, continuemos con la teoría…

La clase se pasó rápido, y cuando Kiba se iba directo a la segunda clase, Kankurou le paró y sonrió…

-Tío, aunque no lo creas en este sitio también hay profes pasotas ¿Por qué no te vienes al baño? –Preguntó mirando a ambos lados.-

-Claro tío, pero… Te aviso que no me va el rollo julandron. –Dijo riendo, a lo que el otro le respondió con un toque en el brazo.-

-Tranqui tío, a mí tampoco.

Entraron en el baño y ahí estaba Naruto y otro compañero más, Kankurou saludó con la cabeza y se acercó al otro; tenía el pelo algo largo y blanco con algunos brillos azules y era más o menos de su altura, bastante alto comparado con Naruto, que era el más bajito de ahí, pero a Kiba le extrañaron sus dientes, era cierto que él no era el más indicado para hablar a causa de sus largos colmillos, pero aquel chico tenía dientes de sierra, parecían los de un tiburón, era bastante escalofriante, y no solo eso, ya que también tenía unos ojos de color violeta que parecía que te hundías al mirarle, finalmente se lo presentaron.

-Bueno pues… Kiba Suigetsu, Suigetsu Kiba. –Dijo Kankurou antes de ver como ambos chicos estrechaban sus manos en un saludo, aunque también notó algo de desafío, a saber por qué.- Kiba, ¿fumas? –Preguntó sacando una cajetilla de tabaco, ofreciéndole un cigarro, este asintió y cogió uno del paquete, lo miró pensativo y finalmente pidió fuego.- ¿Qué te hicieron? –Preguntó más tarde antes de encender el suyo.-

Kiba dio una calada larga y, después de expulsar el humo, le miró por un momento.

-Yo… Jamás pensé que llegarían a hacer algo así, o por lo menos en un sitio tan caro. Me ataron, me dieron 100 latigazos y el muy animal estuvo a punto de ahorcarme, pero… ¿ino? Bueno, la rubia le dijo que parase o me mataría.

-Entiendo… Bueno eso no es nada comparado con lo que te pueden llegar a hacer… Hay un par, por no decir muchos, profesores maricones y… Se divierten bastante con los alumnos.

Kiba alzó la vista y se quedó mirando a los ojos del chico.

-A mí… El director me obligó a cambiarme delante de él… Pero algo me dice que hay cosas peores…

Kankurou giró la mirada y suspiró con fuerza.

-Las hay, pero si no te metes en líos… -Luego miró un momento al techo, era tan embarazoso…- ¿Gritaste? –Preguntó de repente, el otro le miró interrogante.- Cuando te dieron los latigazos, ¿gritaste? –Kiba negó con la cabeza.- Es peor, si sientes dolor, desahógate, porque es lo que quieren, y si no lo haces, irán más a por ti, porque querrán seguir hasta que te oigan.

-Esto es de locos, ¿lo sabías? Que nos hagan matarnos entre nosotros, o que nos den latigazos o peores cosas que ni se… ¿¡Cómo no puede estar esto controlado por la puta policía!

-Porque pasan de todo. –Al fin entró el rubio en la conversación.- Y van a seguir maltratándonos hasta que nos pudramos… O hasta que se harten de nosotros y nos maten a todos.

-¿Y qué pasa que lo de padres no preguntan por sus hijos? –Preguntó el Inuzuka ya desesperado.-

-Olvídate de tus padres, chico… No los vas a volver a ver. –Dijo el último de ellos con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro.- No sabemos cómo, pero desaparecen…

-¿Alguna locura más? –Preguntó el chico "perro" incrédulo, con sarcasmo exagerado y arqueando una ceja.-

-Bueno, como en todos los institutos, aquí hay pelotas, así que no te acerques a Uchiha Sasuke, Nara Shikamaru, Hyuuga Neji ni… -El rubio paró y miró a Kankurou, este solo dio una calada al cigarro y desvió la mirada.- Ni a Sabaku No Gaara.

-Gracias por el consejo… -Ahora que se fijaba, para ser un sitio tan grande, el baño era diminuto, como mucho había un retrete y un lavamanos, así que no gozaban de un baño extremadamente grande.- Oye y… ¿Cómo conseguís el tabaco?

-Bueno, los profes para no tener que salir de este lugar constantemente compran grandes cantidades de cajas de tabaco, así tienen para mucho tiempo, y digamos que por un par no se dan cuenta.

Sonó el timbre y los cuatro suspiraron con paciencia, de nuevo al infierno.

-Ahora conocerás al más animal, y no me refiero en clase, en clase suele ser agradable, pero cuando se enfada es horrible. Ya se ha tirado a más de un alumno, y pocos han sido los que se han recuperado antes de una semana, a saber qué mierda les hace.

-¿Cómo que tirado? ¿Llegan a ese punto? –Los tres asintieron y poco después llegaron a clase y se sentaron en sus sitios.- Oye, ¿separan tías de tíos?

-Si, nos separan en clases y habitaciones, y en el tiempo libre muy pocas veces podemos verlas… Es una mierda.

Por la puerta apareció un hombre que no se sabía si era un oso o una persona, parecía un verdadero armario, Kiba suspiró con horror al pensar que qué hubiese sido de él si el de los latigazos hubiese sido este tipo.

-Bueno chicos, ante todo me presento a vuestro nuevo compañero, Inuzuka Kiba, yo soy Sarutobi Asuma, encantado. –El chico solo asintió.- Bien, pues vámonos al patio chicos… Quiero ver sangre. –Dijo con una sonrisa.-

Salieron al patio y él solo se sentó.

-La última vez esto lo hizo Ibiki, esta vez me toca a mí, el último que quede en pie no trabajará por la tarde, a ver si esta vez le sale tan bien a Naruto. Empezad.

Empezaron oleadas de golpes, patadas, puñetazos de alumnos a otros, a sus compañeros, eso tenía un nombre: desesperación.

Kiba se limitaba a esquivar los golpes que podían venirle, aunque tropezó con un alumno que ya estaba en el suelo, con la nariz seguramente rota.

-Eh, tú, ¿a dónde te crees que vas? –Le preguntó un alumno desde lejos, amenazándole con un palo.- Mi nombre es Aburame Shino y…

-¡Me la suda tu puto nombre! –Respondió el castaño de inmediato lanzándose contra él, tirándolo al suelo y pegando varios puñetazos dirigidos a su cara hasta dejarlo inconsciente. Pero _ipso facto_ notó un fuerte golpe en la nuca y cayó al suelo, se levantó algo mareado.

-Eh, ¿por qué no contra mí? Un combate amistoso, sé que quieres hacerlo desde que nos vimos. –Era Suigetsu, con una sonrisa de superioridad y desafío. La adrenalina corría por la sangre del Inuzuka, se sentía en el campo de batalla como en los callejones donde se peleaba antes de llegar allí, esto era lo perfecto para desahogarse, sonrió y aceptó sin más.

Empezó una oleada de golpes por parte de los dos chicos, una pelea completamente callejera, con ambos por el suelo y varios puñetazos.

-Peleas como una nena, ¿lo sabías? –Dijo Kiba antes de escupir sangre. Finalmente Suigetsu dio el golpe decisivo que acabó con todo, Kiba estaba fuera de combate, solo quedaban Suigetsu y Sasuke, pero a penas dio tiempo al primero a levantarse cuando vio que el Uchiha se acercaba y en el momento en que estaba más cerca notó como algo se le clavaba en el estómago, dio un suspiro difícil y doloroso y finalmente se desplomó.-

Suigetsu abrió los ojos lentamente y se topó con Ino, que lo miraba mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Ahora será mi culpa que me claven una navaja. –Dijo entrecortadamente mientras se palpaba el vientre.- Menudo hijo de puta…

-No hables. Menos mal que Kiba te trajo corriendo.

-¿Kiba? –Preguntó el chico totalmente desorientado.-

-Sí, fue el primero en despertar que se interesó en salvarte la vida. –Dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros.-

-Aah… Aun así no sé por qué mierda me hablas como si aun fuésemos amigos. –Ella agachó la cabeza.- Me voy a mi cuarto. –Dijo antes de salir de la enfermería.-

Justo en aquel momento apareció Sakura, con un cubo y una fregona.

-Hola Ino. –Saludó con desprecio.- Quita los pies. –Dijo antes de pasar la fregona por donde le había mandado quitar los pies.-

-Sakura… Me alegro que te hayan sacado de allí abajo… Ya os dije que sentía lo que os hice…

-No Ino, lo siento se dice cuando le pisas a alguien, lo siento se dice cuando le has hablado mal a una amiga… No se dice lo siento cuando nos has matado. Ya vendré a acabar luego. –Dijo antes de marcharse de allí con la fregona.

Suigetsu llegó a la habitación y enseguida se acercó a Kiba, que se estaba vistiendo.

-Oye, gracias por salvarme tío. –Dijo ofreciéndole la mano, sonriente. El otro le estrechó la mano y se encogió de hombros.-

-No podías morir, aun te tengo que dar una paliza. –Contestó riendo.- Por cierto, has dormido casi un día, dentro de nada hay que ir a clase de Kakashi, y había que sortear no se qué.

-Ah, sí; uno de nosotros tiene que distraer a Kakashi mientras los otros roban tabaco, alcohol, refrescos…

-Ah, guay. –Dijo riendo, se esperaba algo más serio, pero necesidades las tenía todo el mundo.- Oye… ¿Por qué Sasuke tenía una navaja? ¿Es que para las peleas está permitido o cómo va?

-No es eso pero… ya te dijimos que había pelotas, ese tipo de favoritismo es el que tienen.

-Entiendo… Vale, vamos.

En clase estaban de nuevo con lo mismo, parecía que el profesor se olvidaba de que ese tema ya lo habían dado…

-¿Por qué mierda me ha tocado a mí? ¿Cómo coño lo distraigo?

-Yo que se, ya se te ocurrirá algo. –Respondió Kankurou riendo y encogiéndose de hombros.-

-Soy el nuevo, no tendríais que haberme hecho esto… ¿Habéis hecho trampas? –Preguntó acusando a sus amigos.-

-No digas chorradas.

-¡Silencio! –Mandó a callar el profesor girándose hacia el alumnado. Y así permanecieron el resto de la clase, callados. Finalmente sonó el timbre y todos salieron de clase menos Kiba, que se acercó al profesor.

-Emm… Kakashi-sensei… -Este se giró para ver lo que quería.- Emm… No me ha quedado claro esto último que hemos dado… -Se acercó a él excesivamente.- Tal vez… Podrías darme una clase particular…

Kakashi sonrió de lado y cogió al chico de la camisa del uniforme y lo puso contra la mesa boca abajo, pegando su entrepierna al culo del chico, haciendo fuerza contra él, luego le agarró del pelo, tirando hacia arriba y se acercó a su oído…

-¿Sabes lo que podría hacerte ahora mismo? –Amenazó pasando su lengua por la oreja del castaño.- ¿Crees que soy idiota? –Preguntó susurrando a su oído, algo que le hizo que un escalofrío recorriese todo su cuerpo, más por el contacto con la lengua que otra cosa.- Sé que tus amiguitos han ido a robar, y seréis castigados los cuatro, no solo tú, aunque creo que vas a ser el primero… Me gusta mucho tu cuerpo ¿sabes? Y tienes el tipo de culo que a mí me gusta… -Dijo con malicia desabrochándose el cinturón a la vez que dejaba al Inuzuka completamente inmóvil con su cuerpo y le tapaba la boca con la mano libre; éste hacía fuerza, pero era inútil…


	3. El trato

El joven profesor tiró con fuerza del pelo del alumno al que tenía agarrado, haciendo que echase la cabeza hacia atrás, el otro solo se quejó levemente, esperándose lo peor. Metió su mano por dentro de la camisa del uniforme del joven, acariciando su espalda con las yemas de los dedos, notando como Kiba se estremecía. Sonrió complacido y tiró de nuevo de su pelo, bajando él un poco, frotando su entrepierna contra el culo del joven y acercándose peligrosamente a su cuello, el Inuzuka se quejó de nuevo, intentando zafarse inútilmente.

-Kakashi. –Se oyó una voz femenina que le hizo al peliplateado suspirar con fastidio, tardando bastante en, por fin, soltar al alumno.- Vamos, Kiba, ven conmigo. –Dijo aquella voz. El joven, como si de un pobre perro maltratado se tratase, agachó la cabeza y fue hasta ella asustado.-

-Kurenai. –Dijo el profesor girándose.- No vas a protegerlo siempre. –Añadió desafiante.-

Aquella mujer comenzó a caminar por el pasillo seguida del joven a una cierta distancia.

-Gracias. –Dijo el castaño, metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos y girando la mirada.-

-Conociendo tu personalidad dudaba que las diese. –Comentó ella aún andando por aquellos pasillos tal vez demasiado rústicos y adornados de aquella manera tan sobrecargada para su gusto. Había varios muebles de madera, con formas de espiral bastante exageradas y una gran alfombra roja que siempre le había parecido de mal gusto.-

-Tampoco esperaba que llegasen a hacerme algo cómo eso. –Dijo el joven, se notaba que aún estaba asustado.-

Siguieron hasta la enfermería, donde Kiba vio a Ino y medio sonrió sin saber muy bien por qué, como alegrándose de verla, esta le sonrió levemente.

-Ino, dale algún tranquilizante y que se acueste con mi permiso. –La rubia le miró y agachó la cabeza, fue a replicar pero Kurenai le cortó. –Hazlo. –Dijo imponente marchándose de allí.-

-¿Qué pasa, no me quieres ayudar? –Preguntó el Inuzuka mirándole interrogante, ella negó con la cabeza y suspiró.-

-No es eso, no tiene nada que ver contigo. –Dijo algo apagada, buscando algo entre los cajones, al parecer lo encontró.- Toma, será mejor que te tomes esto y te vayas a dormir.

El joven miró la pastilla que la rubia le había dado y la miró.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste…? ¿Por qué les traicionaste? –Preguntó curioso el castaño, ella giró la mirada y recuerdos no muy agradables llegaron a su mente…-

FLASHBACK

-Es sencillo. –Comentó el joven de las gafas.- Nosotros no queremos que se vayan por su propio bien y el de sus familias, así que decide si nos vas a ayudar o no, te hemos elegido porque eres la más inteligente y sabes lo que les conviene, y, como te hemos prometido, a ellos no les volveremos a hacer daño, a las chicas no les volveremos a hacer trabajar y tú y tu novio volveréis a casa. ¿Qué me dices Ino, lo harás? –Añadió finalmente posando su dedo índica entre los cristales de sus gafas, colocándolas mientras sonreía de una forma asquerosa.-

-Teníamos pensado huir esta noche…

FIN FLASHBACK

La rubia se giró hacia Kiba y le miró seria.

-Fui una estúpida, Kiba. –Dijo asintiendo finalmente y volviendo a sus supuestas tareas.-

Kiba se levantó, se tomó la pastilla con la ayuda de un vaso de agua y se fue sin decir nada, subió de nuevo al cuarto aún confuso por lo que pudo pasar. Cuando llegó se fijó en que no había nadie, fijo que se estaban matando a golpes; negó con la cabeza soltando un suspiro y se echó en la cama. Se fijó en que en otra cama estaba Sasuke, el supuesto ganador de la otra vez.

-Vaya, el valiente. –Dijo riendo suavemente, el otro pareció ignorarle y Kiba se dispuso a dormir, pero oyó ruidos en los pasillos.-

El resto de alumnos llegaron cansados a la habitación, muchos dirigieron miradas curiosas al Inuzuka sin entender muy bien qué hacía él ahí y no con ellos matándose ahí abajo. Se fueron a ducharse y, Suigetsu, que esperaba turno, ya que iban de diez en diez, esperaba ahí. Se empezaron oír gritos y risas desde las duchas.

-Ya estáis haciendo el tonto ¿No? –Preguntó una chica, entrando sonriente en el cuarto con una fregona. Miró al castaño y sonrió.- Hola, soy Tenten. –Se presentó divertida.- ¿Y tú? Nuevo ¿No?

El joven asintió y sonrió de lado, pensativo, lo llevaban demasiado bien todo.

-Kiba. –Dijo sin más.-

La joven sonrió, apoyada en el palo de la fregona.

-A este me lo cuidáis que es una monada. –Dijo riendo.- Todos encima de las camas que paso la fregona, el que baje los pies se lleva un fregonazo. –Todos obedecieron y a continuación soltó la fregona.- Mejor cuando salgáis de la ducha, que así no me pisáis lo mojado y me alegráis un poco la vista. –Añadió entre risas.-

En ese momento Ino entró en la habitación y todos se quedaron en silencio, ella se sintió bastante incómoda, se acercó a Kiba y le tocó suavemente la frente, este la miró extrañado.

-Es por si la pastilla te provocó algún efecto secundario. –Dijo sonriendo muy levemente y quitando su mano.- Pero parece que no. –Cuando se dispuso a irse Sasuke la cogió del uniforme y la atrajo hasta él, pegándola a su cuerpo.-

-¿Nos divertimos un rato? –Preguntó de forma grosera y lasciva, ella le empujó y, accidentalmente, Tenten puso su pie para que este cayese sobre el cubo del agua de limpiar el suelo y se empapase.-

-Mira, a lo mejor ahora alguien quiere algo contigo, que hueles a limón, como si llevases colonia. –Dijo seria mientras le miraba por encima del hombro. Sasuke se levantó y le pegó una bofetada que le hizo girar bruscamente la cara. Las risas al ver la caída del Uchiha se volvieron un silencio incómodo, hasta que Naruto se acercó hasta él y le empujó, desencadenando finalmente una nueva pelea en la habitación mientras los demás se duchaban.

Solo cinco minutos pasaron hasta que aquel escándalo se paró de repente cuando vieron entrar al director del colegio.

-¿Quién ha empezado esto? –Preguntó seco y tajante, miró a Ino y Sasuke y ambos giraron la mirada, ella con miedo y él con desprecio. Enseguida supo qué pasaba, les pidió a Ino, Sasuke y Naruto que fuesen con él.-

Kiba siguió con la mirada a Naruto, siempre tan callado, era extraño, Suigetsu sonrió al ver el gesto del joven Inuzuka y se sentó a su lado.

-Antes era como tú. –Dijo pensativo, mirando al frente.- Pero la traición de Ino le cambió mucho. Él siempre fue extrovertido, alegre, valiente y bastante contestón. –Dijo medio riendo con nostalgia.-

-¿Y qué pasó? –Preguntó el Inuzuka curioso, mirándole impaciente.- ¿Por qué le afectó tanto? –Suigetsu le puso una mano en el hombro.-

-Era su novia. –Dijo finalmente, provocando sorpresa en el castaño.- Bueno, voy a ducharme, que me toca. –Añadió levantándose y caminando hacia el baño.-

Kiba se fijó en que se acercaba Kankurou, a pata coja ya que al parecer tenía problemas para ponerse los pantalones. Kiba rió suavemente viendo como al final lograba ponérselos y se sentaba en la cama.

-¿Qué te ha hecho? –Preguntó directamente, mirándole.- Te han dado un tranquilizante, estás "yonki" perdido. –Su curiosidad por saberlo era enorme. El castaño negó con la cabeza.-

-No ha podido hacerme nada, una tal Kurenai le hizo dejarme en paz. Lo que me preocupa por sus acciones era qué coño pensaba hacerme. No sabía que los alumnos teníamos comodín.

-Sabes perfectamente qué te iba a hacer, y no creo que si alguna vez lo hace te resulte muy agradable. El comodín llamado Kurenai no va a estar siempre y en todas partes para salvarte. –Explicó mirando al techo.-

-Es que no me van a hacer nada. –Dijo el otro seguro de sí mismo, tenía claro que no iba a permitir que nadie le tocase, aunque ya experimentó en clase, a solas con el profesor, que poco se puede hacer en aquel estado de inmovilización.-

-Con la tontería nos hemos quedado solos, me iría y te dejaría dormir, pero más vale para Tenten que el suelo esté bien fregado cuando lo vea Kabuto. –Se encogió de hombros.-

-Un momento perfecto para contarme de qué conoces a ese tal Gaara. –Dijo el Inuzuka curioso.- ¿Un ex? –Preguntó bromeando divertido.-

Kankurou rió suavemente, aunque sin mucha gana.

-Te gusta demasiado el cachondeo. Nos hacía falta por aquí alguien con un poco de sentido del humor que no fuese Tenten. –Comentó sonriendo antes de cambiar su rostro a una expresión muchísimo más seria.- Gaara… Es mi hermano pequeño. –Dijo directamente y con un tono de voz algo doloroso.- Es bastante duro tener un hermano aquí dentro y que esté en el otro bando. –Kiba le dirigió una mirada, un intento de comprensión.- Pero bueno, para mí ya es como si no lo fuese.

-No digas eso. –Dijo tajante el Inuzuka.- Él se ha ido con ellos porque ha visto más fácil lamerle el culo a ese depravado. –Kankurou no pudo evitar sonreír, se sentía como si Naruto hubiese vuelto.-

-Bueno, dejemos el tema. –Dijo el otro soltando un suspiro.- Oye y… ¿ya le has puesto el ojo a alguna de las chicas? –Preguntó dándole con el codo y alzando las cejas mientras reía pícaramente.-

-No he tenido tiempo como para eso. –Contestó Kiba medio riendo, sin saber cómo entender exactamente la mirada de Kankurou.-

-Ah, bueno, no sé, pensé que a lo mejor ya habías puesto el ojo en alguna para desahogarte, ya sabes. –Dijo guiñándole un ojo y dándole un golpecito en el antebrazo.- Al fin y al cabo en una situación así eso ayuda a liberar tensiones y además el cuerpo tiene sus necesidades.

El menor rió levemente y negó con la cabeza, la verdad era que ni había pensado en qué haría cuando el cuerpo le pidiese algo así.

-Pues no, no he pensado en nada sobre el tema. –Dijo encogiéndose de hombros, aún riendo un poco.- Pero seguro que a alguien encuentro.-

-Sí, seguro que sí. –Respondió su compañero apartando la mirada y clavándola en el techo.- Bueno, los demás están por ahí, búscalos si quieres, yo me voy a sobar. –Dijo antes de ir hasta su cama.-

Al cabo de un rato, Kiba ya no sabía si la pastilla era para dormir o no, pero, definitivamente, el sueño no lo conciliaba, y para colmo el tema del que había estado hablando con Kankurou rondaba su mente.

-Oye Kankurou… -Probó a llamarlo.- Joder… -Susurró con fastidio por la situación. Sin seguir dándole vueltas al asunto se dio la vuelta en la cama, quedando bocabajo y deslizando sus manos suavemente por su abdomen con algo de dificultad por el peso de su cuerpo sobre el colchón hasta llegar al borde de sus pantalones, se dispuso a seguir, tragó saliva y metió lentamente la mano dentro de estos.-

-¿Te ayudo? –Preguntó la voz divertida de Kankurou desde la cama, aún girado y dándole la espalda al chico.- Parece que lo necesitas.

-_"Cama trágame"_. –Pensó el joven cerrando los ojos y parando en seco, mirando hacia la cama del mayor.- ¿Ayudarme? ¿A qué? –Preguntó inocentemente, dando a entender que no sabía a lo que se refería.-

-Es obvio. –Dijo riendo.- No te hagas el loco. –Añadió.- Tranquilo, es normal, supongo que llevas sin hacer nada de ese tipo de cosas desde que llegaste y encima hemos hablado del tema. –Se encogió de hombros después de incorporarse sobre su cama.-

-Es igual. Sigue siendo una situación de lo más embarazosa. –Admitió el Inuzuka bastante avergonzado.-

Kankurou se levantó y caminó hasta el pié de la cama de Kiba, el cual le miró.

-Si no quieres que te ayude con tu problema me voy y te dejo a solas. –Dijo riendo suavemente.-

-¿Pero hablas en serio? –Preguntó el menor mirándole aún bocabajo desde la cama. Se le notaba asombrado, y no por el hecho de ver que era un tío, eso en aquella época estaba más que aceptado, si no por la falta de confianza como para algo así.- Lo siento pero yo no creo que…

-¿Seguro? –Preguntó tajante, el otro se quedó pensativo un momento.- Bueno como quieras. Cuando quieras probar me avisas. –Rió suavemente, cada vez podían ver menos a las chicas, y él necesitaba a alguien, así que pensaba que aquel chico no estaría mal.-

Cuando Kankurou salió de la habitación, Kiba se dio de nuevo la vuelta, quedando boca arriba y bastante sorprendido, al menos en cierto modo. Suspiró y se sacudió el pelo bruscamente. Miró hacia la puerta y al cabo de unos extraños minutos para él, se quedó dormido.

Abrió los ojos en medio de la noche, ¿una pesadilla? Sí, definitivamente había tenido una pesadilla, pero la mano que le tapaba la boca en aquel momento era muy real. Llevó su mirada hacia la derecha, cruzándose con la de Kabuto, que se llevaba el dedo índice a la boca, poniéndolo sobre sus labios y emitiendo un suave "Shhh" con la intención de que el castaño no intentase nada. Le quitó la mano lentamente de la boca viendo como el joven permanecía callado, mirándole interrogante.

-¿No te has quedado a gusto con mi espalda o qué? –Preguntó recordando que aún le dolía, y no poco. Kabuto se limitó a reír suavemente y comenzar a caminar hacia la puerta, Kiba supuso que tenía que seguirle, así que se levantó de la cama y fue andando tras él. Llegaron a lo que era el supuesto despacho del director; entraron en él y allí estaba, tan pálido como siempre y con aquella mirada escalofriante que tan poco agradaba al castaño. El despacho era acogedor, con un toque elegante y rústico; los muebles eran de un tipo de madera rojiza, pero sin perder aquel color marrón tan característico, los sillones, uno tras la mesa y dos en frente, para supuestas visitas, eran de cuero negro y tras la silla del director había una ventana que daba a la calle, con una vistas algo desérticas, pero en aquel momento, que era de noche, era precioso. A la izquierda de la habitación había un sofá de gran tamaño, también de cuero, y finalmente a la derecha había una chimenea, en aquel momento encendida, que fue lo que más llamó la atención del Inuzuka. Subió su vista a la mirada de aquel hombre y le miró desafiante.

-Qué teatrero. –Dijo mirándole aún de aquella manera.- ¿Qué haces con eso encendido a las tantas de la madrugada? –Preguntó alzando una ceja y tomando asiento frente a Orochimaru, en una de las dos butacas.-

Kabuto salió de la habitación y Orochimaru miró al joven de una manera perversa, este giró la mirada molesto y aquel monstruo al que tenían de director le sonrió.

-Quiero que trabajes para mí. –Dijo directamente, el Inuzuka, que enseguida le miró incrédulo, soltó un bufido y una risita, dejando ver que le parecía patético.-

-No se cómo se te ocurre preguntarme algo que va a tener una respuesta tan obvia. –Respondió seguro, levantándose dispuesto a irse, pero entonces entró de nuevo Kabuto, seguido de Ino.- ¿Qué hace ella aquí? –Preguntó girándose de nuevo hacia Orochimaru.-

-Piénsalo, Kiba, te irías de nuevo a casa si me cuentas lo que ellos quieren hacer, tú e Ino volveríais a casa para siempre, con vuestras familias y vuestros amigos. –Kiba se quedó en silencio, no sabía muy bien qué decir, aunque tenía que admitir que la oportunidad era tentadora, y mucho.-

-¿Cómo…? –Empezó a preguntar, pensó la frase un momento y continuó hablando. – ¿Cómo sabemos que no nos mentís?

-Mienten. –Dijo Ino mirando a Orochimaru con verdadero odio.- Mienten porque es lo que me dijeron a mí, me dijeron que yo y Naruto volveríamos a casa, ¡y lo único que he conseguido es ser la enfermera de este maldito sitio! –Exclamó recordando lo que pasó, ahora que la había escuchado, Kiba creía entenderlo todo.-

-Ino, sabes perfectamente que en tu caso el trato cambió. –Respondió su superior con suma tranquilidad. Kiba no salía de sus pensamientos hasta que escuchó aquella última frase.-

-¿Por qué cambió? –Preguntó interrumpiendo la discusión. Orochimaru comenzó a reír suavemente para luego ir aumentando el volumen de sus carcajadas hasta convertir aquella sonrisa en una risa diabólica. Alzó un brazo y llevó una mano a su frente, frotándosela suavemente y cerrando los ojos, como si fuese a explicar algo que fuese difícil de decir.-

Abrió ligeramente los brazos y se encogió de hombros, sonriendo con falsedad y mirando a ambos jóvenes alternativamente hasta clavar su mirada en Ino.

-Digamos que sus padres murieron en un trágico accidente de coche, y por ello nosotros nos quedamos con ella. Ahora mismo, Yamanaka Ino no existe, está muerta. –Explicó volviendo a reír de nuevo de aquella manera tan escalofriante sin dejar de mirar a la chica.

Kiba le miró incrédulo, entre una mezcla de rabia y terror que le paralizó con los ojos como platos. Todo era surrealista, no se lo podía creer, tenía que ser un accidente de verdad, no podían haber sido los responsables de la muerte de sus padres, ¿en qué clase de sitio lo habían metido? Negó con la cabeza mientras cerraba los ojos, se intentaba tranquilizar.

-Pensadlo. –Comenzó de nuevo con sus intentos de convencerlos.- Sé que los rebeldes del grupo, tus amigos para ser exactos, están organizando algo para fugarse de aquí, y eso no me lo puedo permitir, pero tampoco matarlos a todos, así que quiero que me lo cuentes todo a cambio de que yo os deje marcharos a los dos y prometo no hacerles daño a vuestros amigos, pero no diréis nada sobre este sitio y os mandaremos un vídeo mensual de ellos para que veáis lo bien que están.

Kiba rió, la verdad es que le parecía ridículo, pero la tentación de marcharse de aquel sitio era muy grande. –Pues lo siento tío, pero no me lo trago. –Contestó vacilando, sin pensárselo mucho.-

-Muy bien. –Sentenció finalmente Orochimaru.- Vosotros veréis si iros y vivir normalmente o si quedaros y sufrir el castigo de todos los alumnos que intenten escapar. –Dijo finalmente.-

Kiba cerró los ojos y apretó con fuerza los puños, tensando la mandíbula, se sentía vencido por aquel hombre y ya no podía hacer nada.

-¿Por qué yo? –Preguntó alzando la mirada hasta toparse con la del moreno, sin entender por qué le hacían esto si hacía menos de una semana que había llegado.-

-Porque aún no eres muy amiguito de nadie. –Explicó finalmente dando la vuelta al sillón, mirando la noche por la ventana con sus manos entrelazadas.-

Separó sus manos y una la sacudió con desprecio, haciéndole saber a Kabuto que ya no tenía nada más que decir, así que este cogió a los dos jóvenes del pijama y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, prácticamente arrastrando a los muchachos.

-Lo haré. –Dijo de repente el Inuzuka, haciendo que Kabuto parase en seco y Orochimaru girase de nuevo el sillón para mirarle, sonriendo triunfante. Se podía palpar cierta tensión en el ambiente, como el desprecio de Kiba hacia Orochimaru o el desacuerdo de Ino hacia la decisión del castaño, ella negó con la cabeza lentamente.

-No, Kiba, escúchame, no debes…

-Lo haremos. –Se corrigió seguro de sí mismo, su mirada se dirigió a la Yamanaka, la cual solo intentó no mirarle.-

Una malvada sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Orochimaru, mientras la rubia se limitaba a mantenerse en silencio.

-Está bien, mañana os haré llamar y quiero que me des algo, lo que sea, algo que sea del plan. Ino te obedecerá en todo lo que le digas, créeme, no creo que quiera sufrir las consecuencias. –Y con ello dio por finalizada la conversación.-

Ambos jóvenes salieron del despacho junto con Kabuto en silencio, después de un paseo por los pasillos cada uno se fue a su respectiva habitación.


End file.
